EXCEED SPACE PROVIDED. The SC-INBRE is a network of academic institutions across South Carolina, united in a collaborative effort to develop our state's biomedical research capacity. Three Comprehensive Research Universities (CRU) propose faculty recruitment, infrastructuredevelopment and outreach activities in the thematic area of Regenerative Medicine. These schools propose a range of multi-disciplinary and complementary research programs, from biomaterials research at Clemson University (CU), tissue engineering at the University of South Carolina, and stem cell technology at the Medical University of South Carolina. The SC-INBRE theme complements a $12M investment in Chairs in Regenerative Medicine, one at each of the CRUs, endowed by the South Carolina Lottery Commission. In addition to the CRUs, four Predominately Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs), selected in a competitive process, will develop research and educational programs for undergraduate students in the areas of biotechnology, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology and related disciplines. Two of these schools are our largest public PUIs (College of Charleston and Winthrop University), and two are private (Claflin and Furman Universities), including one HBCU (Claflin University). All seven of these SC-INBRE Core Institutions have made strong matching commitments to the SC-INBRE program. Our Bioinformatics Core provides support for development of statewide bioinformatics capacity, with emphasis on training programs, distribution of software resources and access to hardware. Our Outreach Core provides a range of programs reaching out to all PUIs throughout the state, a total of 24 additional schools, with emphasis on research seminar programs, undergraduate research experiences, and minority outreach initiatives. The Administrative Core has implemented a web-based data collection system and will conduct continuous evaluations to improve the effectiveness of SC-INBRE programs. Through support for faculty and staff recruitment, infrastructure development, undergraduate research experiences and minority involvement, and through a network of interactions among academic institutions, the SC-INBRE will continue the initiatives developed during the SC-BRIN for growth of the biomedical research capacity of South Carolina.